BAU Prank War!
by cklksgrissom
Summary: Just a little fun of how Morgan and the whole team can spend their time pranking each other and getting revenge.
1. Office Pranks

"So whose in guys?" Morgan looked around at his fellow BAU agents.

"I'm in Morgan." Spencer always loved playing pranks on others, just like Morgan did.

"I'm in Morgan, I love playing pranks on others and them 3 need pranks playing on them. Kate you in?"

"Sure, I'd love to be involved in playing a prank on Hotch. I'm in. Garcia?"

"Hell yeah, what do you wanna do my love?"

"Here's the plan. Hotch has a meeting in 10 minutes that lasts an hour. Got superglue here…."

"What about Rossi?"

"Easy, he's going to the same meeting. Got a whole bunch of fake spiders…"

"Matt?"

"Same meeting. Got superglue for him too…..J.J you do his. I'll do Hotch's, Kate, Spencer, you do Rossi. Garcia you have our backs and make sure we have enough warning if they come back early and we can all back each other up after okay?"

"Sure, time to have fun…."

"Hell yeah, time to start a prank war."

A minute later, their Unit Chief, Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner, their Section Chief Mateo 'Matt' Cruz and the senior agent in the BAU team David Rossi came striding out of Aaron's office, heading for the bullpen doors.

"See you guys in an hour. No mischief okay?"

"Do we ever Hotch?"

"If I know Morgan, yeah. We'll be back in an hour. Got another boring meeting to attend. Matt, before we go in there, need to stop by the men's room okay?"

"Sure, need to go myself."

"Me too Aaron. See you guys later….."

"Sure have a good meeting…." They watched the 3 senior BAU members hurry out of the bullpen. They all waited whilst the 3 men went to a nearby men's room before heading upstairs in the elevator.

"We can't do Hotch's til probably 10 minutes before he comes back. Baby girl, you'd have to keep an eye out then. J.J you and Garcia go do Matt's desk now…."

"Sure….come on let's go have a little fun…."

"Kate, Spencer, get to work in Rossi's office…" Morgan opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a huge bag of fake spiders and handed them to Kate. Within half an hour, J.J, Garcia, Spencer and Kate had returned to the bullpen with huge smiles on their faces.

"How'd it go J.J?"

"Put it this way, nothing on his desk moves now…."

"Good one. Kate?"

"Spider's galore…all hidden…just Hotch's turn to go. Garcia hack into the cameras in the corridor upstairs to keep an eye out okay?"

"Sure…." Garcia opened her laptop and soon had the security camera live feed on her screen. 10 minutes before he was due back, Morgan sneaked into Hotch's office and was back at his desk in good time.

"So did you do it?"

"Yeah all over his chair."

Within 10 minutes, Dave and Hotch returned to the bullpen.

"How'd it go boss?"

"Boring and more boring Garcia. Anything happen here?"

"Nope just hanging out here for a while."

"I hope you guys are working…."

"Yeah course…." As Hotch and Dave headed into their respective offices, the others couldn't help but let out sniggers and smiles.

They soon heard a scream coming from Rossi's office followed by Rossi bellowing "MORGAN! WHAT THE HELL?"

"WASN'T ME ROSSI!"

Aaron meanwhile, hearing Dave, stood up quickly from chair but felt like he was stuck to the chair. He tried to pull himself up but heard his pants rip as he pulled himself away from the seat of the chair. He hurriedly sat back down.

"MORGAN!"

"WASN'T ME HOTCH!"

Matt then came racing into the bullpen "MORGAN WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DESK!"

"I haven't been near your desk Matt, honest!"

"Well nothing moves, at all!"

"Wasn't us, honest Matt!"

Meanwhile they kept hearing Dave shout as he found more fake spiders. Aaron quickly stood up but held his suit jacket around his waist. The whole back of his pants were torn off, exposing the backs of his legs and his underpants. He was so glad he'd bought a go bag with him as he stood up and, holding the suit jacket around his waist, hurried to close his door, locking it and pulling all the blinds in his room before hurrying to change into new suit pants before going to kill Morgan and getting housekeeping to come replace his chair.

"MORGAN! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SEAT NOW?" Aaron came storming out of his office, clearing wearing different suit pants than he'd been wearing when he went back into his office five minutes earlier, holding the suit pants he'd been wearing up in the air to show the whole back of them having been torn off.

"Wasn't me Hotch!"

"NOT ANOTHER ONE! MORGAN!"

"You too Aaron? Someone's superglued everything to my desk! And these lot just look guilty!"

"ANOTHER ONE! MORGAN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Sounds like he's still finding them Morgan…"

"What did you put in Dave's office guys?"

"Only fake spiders. A LOT of fake spiders…."

It took Dave most of that day to find every fake spider in his office. Aaron had to throw the torn pants away and get housekeeping to replace his office chair and Matt had to get housekeeping to come a scrape all the things off of his desk before he could use them. By the end of the day, all 3 of them vowed revenge on Morgan and the others. The prank war had started and now it was time for payback…


	2. I want to order pizza

"Morgan….."

"Hi, I want a large pepperoni pizza with mushrooms please….."

"What the hell?"

"I want a large pepperoni with mushrooms. When can it be delivered? We're hungry. And how much will it be?"

"Who in the hell do you think you're calling mate? And who is this?"

"This is the pizza parlour on Smithson ave isn't it?"

"No this FBI Agent Derek Morgan and this call is being traced."

"No this is the number on the flyer for pizza parlour…..is this some kind of joke?"

"No, this FBI Agent Derek Morgan. Who is this?"

"I'm phoning to order pizza."

"You'd best hang up now mate or very soon agents will be arriving at your door….."

The phone line went dead and Morgan hung up looking very confused. About an hour later, his cell went off again.

"Morgan."

"Hi I'd like a large cheese pizza please with a bottle of soda and side of onion rings."

"You're kidding me right?"

"No I'm not. I'm calling to order pizza. Can I have a large cheese with a bottle of soda and a side of onion rings?"

"This is NOT the number to order pizza mate!" Morgan was already getting fed up of another call from someone wanting to order pizza.

"Yes this is. I'm looking at the flyer right now. So can I have my order and how much will it be?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"This is the number on the flyer I got. My friends and I are starving mate. So when and how much?"

"This isn't the pizza number! So you'd best hang up!"

"Yeah it is. I'm looking at the flyer right now…..who am I speaking to?"

"This is FBI Agent Derek Morgan. NOT pizza!" By now Morgan was irate. The caller hung up, really confused and scared. Morgan was still confused when only minutes later he got yet another call.

"Derek Morgan and you'd best not wanting pizza…"

"Hi, I want a medium Hawaain…." Morgan simply hung up on the caller. From the way J.J and Kate were smiling at him, he knew something was up.

"Something wrong Derek?"

"Yeah, that's the THIRD call I've had on my cell from someone wanting to order pizza….."

"How'd they get your number?"

"I have no idea…" Just then his cell went off again "Derek Morgan."

"Hi, I'd like to order a pizza…"

"You're kidding me right?"

"No, I'd like to order a pizza please."

"This is FBI Agent Derek Morgan. Who is this?"

"So this isn't the number for pizza parlour?"

"No this is the number for Agent Morgan of the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit. Who is this?"

"Sorry, wrong number…" The caller, sounding a little scared hung up, leaving Morgan still confused.

"I am so gonna get to the bottom of this…looking up the number on his phone, he called someone "Hi…..what the hell…" He instantly hung up "It's busy….."

"Let me try Derek…" Kate dialled the same number and Morgan's cell stared ringing.

"Kate your calling me not the pizza place….."

"I am calling the pizza place Derek….."

"Did I miss anything good guys?" Spencer came back in from having been using the men's room.

"Pretty boy you have any idea why I keep getting calls from people wanting to order pizza?"

"Wasn't me Morgan. I don't know anything honest…."

Just then Morgan's cell rang again.

Upstairs in his office, Hotch, standing with Dave, stood watching Morgan's confusion and anger as he hung up on yet another caller wanting pizza.

"So you think he'll ever figure it out Aaron? And how did you get Garcia to help with this one?"

"Wasn't just Garcia in on this. Spencer down there helped out too."

"How'd you get Spencer and Garcia to do this for us?"

"Matt signed off on a years worth of upgrades for Garcia's computers and I promised Spencer he could spend a day at the museum with Jack and me. He'd do anything to spend a day with Jack."

"Good one. How long do you think it'll take him to figure anything out?"

"We've got Garcia to make it last a week…"

"A whole week? He's gonna be wanting to tear heads off by then, you realise that?"

"Yeah, but we got the fun of watching him…"

"Gonna be one fun week then Aaron. But good one….."

"Hey guys, is Hotch in his office?" Matt entered the bullpen heading for Aaron's office, seeing the 2 of them standing at his open door.

"Oh hey guys. Got a minute?"

Morgan, J.J and Kate looked up to see Hotch and Dave standing in the open doorway of Hotch's office smirking. Spencer, knowing his involvement, ran out of the bullpen to hide in the safety of Garcia's lair.

"HOTCH! ROSSI! WHY DO I KEEP GETTING CALLS FROM PEOPLE ORDERING PIZZA MAN?"

"NOT US MORGAN!"

"HEY HOTCH. Henry's been asking if Jack can come ove this weekend?"

"Sorry J.J, maybe next weekend? Jack and I are going to the museum Saturday with Spencer. He's been asking if Spencer can come with us. You know how much Jack loves listening to every word he says and Jack always learns so much from our genius. But Henry can come if he wants."

"He'd love that Hotch."

"Can Will or you come too though? I need company whilst the boys listen to Spencer….."

"I got a few things to do but Will's free and he'd love to come. Thanks. Hey where is Spence?" J.J and the others looked around for the genius but couldn't see him.

"He was here a second ago….and he can't have run to use the bathroom, he's just come back from there…"

"Hey Matt. Oh Garcia says thank you by the way…."

"No problem. Happy to do it." Matt went up the stairs as Morgan's cell went off again. He stood with Dave and Aaron watching and smiling.

"So I take it he hasn't figured it out yet?"

"Nope and Garcia's set it up for a week…."

"Ooh by that time god help us all….."

"THIS IS NOT THE NUMBER FOR PIZZA!" Morgan slammed down his cell phone and Aaron, Dave and Matt quickly headed into the safety of Aaron's office as Morgan glared up at them.

Luckily for everyone, they spent the week doing paperwork and not going on any cases but for Morgan, by the end of the week, he was ready to kill the pizza parlour and so hated his phone going off. By the end of the week he only had to put the cell to his ear and hear the first 2 words before he hung up on the caller. Aaron let J.J and Kate into the prank and everyone had fun watching Morgan suffer and get endless pizza ordering calls. By the third day, Morgan had figured out Hotch and Rossi were definitely involved somehow. And that Spencer, who suddenly kept his distance from his friend, was spending the week suddenly hiding in Garcia's lair or Hotch's or Rossi's office and was avoiding Morgan at all costs, even getting Dave to give him lifts instead of Morgan.

"HOTCH! What the hell have you done man?"

"Nothing. Honest Morgan."

"Then why is Reid suddenly spending so much time in your office, Rossi's office and with my baby girl? Normally we're like best buddies and brothers and he loves hanging out with me but he's avoiding me at all costs and speaking of the genius, where is he?"

"How am I meant to know Morgan? Oh but tell him I need to see him about Saturday will you when you see him?"

"Why are you hanging out with him Saturday Hotch?"

"Jack asked if he could come with us to the museum that's all. Jack's been wanting to go there again with Spencer for a few weeks and I did promise that on my next weekend off I'd take him and that I'd bring Spencer."

"He'd rather hang out with pretty boy than me?"

"At the museum yeah but with Spencer he learns so much and listens all day. He hangs on Spencer's every word and the day does do him good and he really enjoys it. Plus Spencer loves hanging out with Jack. And he's good with him. I'm only going cos someone needs to be there for Jack. And now Henry and Will are coming too it'll be even better, I'll have some company in Will whilst the boys are kept occupied with Spencer. And plus I don't think a day trawling around the museum behind Spencer would much fun for you…"

"Fair enough. But I still know you, Reid and Rossi are somehow involved in why I keep getting these damn pizza calls…"

"You tried calling the pizza place?"

"Yeah, even Kate tried but she called my cell…"

"You want me to try?"

"No, J.J's tried and she calls my cell too. Like I'm the pizza number….."

"You tried visiting them to ask them?"

"Yeah and they have no idea and haven't had any calls for pizza orders since I started getting calls…"

"Then I don't know what else to suggest Morgan. Maybe it's just a crossed line. Maybe it's your phone? Or the provider?"

"No, I called them and my phone and line is fine. Nothing's happened they can see. Garcia even checked and couldn't find anything."

"You tried changing your number?"

"I'm not changing my number Hotch. I've given it to too many people both professionally and personally. Too much hassle plus I'd have to get new business cards ordered."

"Then I can't suggest anything else than maybe wait it out and hope the problem either stops or resolves itself….." Aaron struggled to stay his stoic and calm self and not let on anything as Morgan stormed out of his office, his cell phone once again going off.

By the end of the week, he'd figured out the prank and was determined to get revenge big time on Hotch, Rossi, Matt, Garcia AND Spencer….


	3. Cellphone fun

**I know this may not be as good as the Morgan prank but figured it would be something Morgan would do. Hope you like it...**

"Hey baby girl, pretty boy, I'll forgive you both for the prank you helped Hotch, Rossi and Matt pull IF you help me. Please?"

"What's in it for us Morgan?"

"Apart from being forgiven and for me not getting revenge against you two?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey J.J, can I borrow Henry?"

"Depends. Is my son safe and how is he involved in this?"

"Only as rewards for Garcia and Reid….if they help me, can they spend a day with him as his god parents?"

"Fair enough. How about the next weekend we're off you guys can have Henry for the Saturday?"

"Thanks J.J. Sure Morgan. What's the plan?"

"Hey Kate, you want in? On revenge for me against them 3?"

"Sure I'm always in for a little fun. What is it this time?"

"I need their cell phones…..or a way to change their ringtones…baby girl, pretty boy, can you guys hack into their cells and make certain songs their only ringtones for a week?"

"That is so easy Morgan."

"Oh and do that screaming thing Spencer but let me do it so they know it's me…at least for Rossi…"

"So easy…"

A couple of hours later, Matt was in a meeting where he was standing up and talking when everyone heard a song and realised Matt's cell phone was ringing.

"_I'm a little teapot, short and stout…_"

He answered it quickly, wondering what the hell had happened to his normal ringtone but being embarrassed in front of all the others in the meeting.

After the meeting finished an hour later, Matt looked at his cell and tried to figure out why it had suddenly played that song. He tried changing the ringtone back to it's normal ring but found the only ringtone he had on the phone was that song. Then he knew his phone had been hacked and he could only guess who was to blame.

At around the same time Matt was in the meeting, Aaron was talking to Dave in Dave's office when they heard a song, it sounded like the chipmunks singing, coming from Dave's cell phone.

"_Oh give me a home, where the buffalo roam…_"

"New ringtone Dave?"

"No, I haven't changed it in months. That isn't mine….."

Dave answered the call but had to pull it away from his ear within a second. Aaron heard screaming and they both heard a familiar voice "Now you know Rossi man NEVER mess with cell phones,,,,,,,revenge is so sweet when it lasts a week…." Then all the phone did was scream.

Just then Aaron's cell went off but he and Dave heard something strange. Having Jack and knowing TV shows he'd watched, Aaron immediately recognised the song. It was the song to the cartoon 'Alvin and The Chipmunks'.

"_WATCH OUT COS HERE WE COME! WE'RE THE CHIPMUNKS…_"

"New ringtone too?"

"MORGAN! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR CELL PHONES?" Hotch yelled out of the open door.

"REVENGE IS SWEET HOTCH! Just listen to Matt's!"

"MORGAN!" Matt stormed into the BAU and Morgan knew he was in serious trouble.

"What did I do?"

"Change my ringtone back NOW! I was in a meeting and got a call. But all I and everyone in the room heard was I'm a little teapot! You know how embarrassing that was for me?"

Everyone knew the section chief rarely got mad, especially at any of them and often let a lot of things slide, but this obviously wasn't something Matt would let Morgan get away with. But even so all of them couldn't help but smile.

"It wasn't me. How can I mess with your ringtone if I haven't had your phone? You've had your phone all day Matt. I haven't touched it honest."

"Then why the hell is the only ringtone I got this?" Matt played the ringtone to Morgan, J.J, Kate, Spencer and Garcia, embarrassingly. They all burst out in fits of laughter, unable to help themselves.

"I don't know Matt. I've been in here all day. Ask these guys…"

"He has Matt. The only time he's left is when he went to use the men's room. Apart from that he's been here with us all day. He hasn't touched your phone."

"MORGAN! CHANGE MY BLOODY RINGTONE NOW!"

"I HAVEN'T TOUCHED YOUR PHONE EITHER HOTCH!"

"THEN WHY CAN I ONLY GET THE CHIPMUNKS SONG ON IT? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY NORMAL RINGS?"

"I DON'T KNOW! HONEST! I HAVEN'T TOUCHED YOUR PHONE MAN!"

"MORGAN! WHY IS IT I CAN ONLY GET A SONG SUNG BY THE CHIPMUNKS AS MY RINGTONE? AND I GOT YOUR MESSAGE SO I KNOW IT'S YOU….."

"You are in so much trouble Derek…."

"YOU GUYS TOO? MORGAN, you got ALL their paperwork for the next TWO weeks! And change our ringtones back by day's end or else!"

"I can't. You guys have got them for a week. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm so outta here. Hey pretty boy, baby girl, J.J, Kate, I'll buy you guys lunch if you help me make a run for it!"

"See you Matt, going for a late lunch!" Before he could react they ran for the door.

For the next week, Matt had to put up with the teapot ringtone, making sure to turn his cell phone off whenever he was in a meeting.

Aaron and Dave weren't so lucky. The next day they got a case. They were at the LAPD police station with the lead detective and a few other officers when Aaron's cell went off. The LAPD officers and detective looked at him strangely. He'd forgotten about Morgan's prank due to having to go on the case.

"Nice ringtone Agent Hotchner…"

"At least it's not as bad as Dave's…hey Morgan, remember when we get back, not only have you got Matt's punishment to face but you've got another months worth of MY paperwork. AND meetings!" He knew how much Morgan hated paperwork and meetings "Oh and get Reid to call Dave's cell after this will you?"

"Why Hotch?"

"So they can hear how you've messed with his phone too…"

After finishing the call, Dave's cell went off and everyone heard the chipmunks singing home on the range.

"I'm kinda starting to like it now Aaron…" He didn't even bothering answering the call, just hung up on Spencer.

"We've so gotta get back at him Dave. This time it's war!"

"Can we get Sean and Jack involved next time Aaron?"

"Course. Henry too. After Morgan's done a couple of months worth of paperwork. I got a couple of boxes still in my office. I'm sure Matt can find more. How about you?"

"Got at least 2 and a pile of files I've been meaning to do. Should keep the guy busy for at least a couple of weeks. Now where were we?" They noticed the detective and officers looking at them strangely "Sorry detective, we're kinda in a prank war back home. We had our tech analyst and Dr Reid make Morgan have a weeks worth of callers wanting to order pizza after he arranged to have our offices sabotaged."

"Oh the prank wars. We get them here. I'm in one now with a fellow detective."

"We're in one against Morgan. But we got the section chief on our side. Reminds me Aaron, wonder how he's coping with his ringtone?"

"What's his?"

"I'm a little teapot….we suspect he got Garcia to hack into our phones. We can't change our ringtones and the only ringtone we have is the song we each got."

Dave and Aaron vowed to get revenge on Morgan….


	4. Morgan has a makeover

"Hey bro. What's up man?" Sean walked past his brother who was sitting in the living room looking deep in thought.

"You're the prankster king right Sean?"

"Yeah, you know it bro."

"Me, Matt and Dave need to get revenge on Morgan. Any ideas?"

"Didn't you guys just pull an awesome prank on the guy?"

"Yeah he spent a week getting calls asking for pizza orders but he's already got us back. Listen….." Aaron played the only ringtone on his phone, which made Sean laugh helplessly.

"Nice ringtone bro. What's that gotta do with Morgan's revenge? Anyway I like that song, it's catchy. The chipmunks were cool, especially Alvin….."

"I've had this damn ringtone on my phone since Monday Sean and it's Saturday. I can't put anything on and I can't take it off or change it. Morgan's admitted that Monday our phones will go back to normal. At least mine isn't as bad as Mat's or Dave's. Dave's had the chipmunks singing home on the range all week. Matt's had I'm a little teapot…"

Sean burst out laughing and couldn't stop. Jack came in wondering why his Uncle Sean was in fits of laughter. Sean just about managed to stop laughing enough to tell Jack about Morgan's latest prank. Aaron played his ringtone and soon Jack was on the floor in fits of giggles. Aaron groaned. Even though he knew it was obviously funny to others by this point, he, Dave and Matt were fed up and wanted revenge big time. Jess came in to see what all the commotion and laughter was about, seeing Jack on the floor in fits of giggles and Sean unable to stop laughing.

"What's so funny guys? Aaron, I doubt you've told them a joke…"

"No, Morgan's latest prank on me, Dave and Matt…." Aaron told Jess about how he, Dave and Matt had had embarrassing ringtones on their cell phones all week. When he played his ringtone, Jess burst out laughing.

"Guys! Please? We need to figure out the perfect revenge…we so need revenge…and we're so fed up of these damn ringtones…"

"Sorry dad but that's just too funny!"

"I got an idea bro…"

"Yeah?"

"Hey Jack buddy, you want in? We'd need you. In return I'll take you to the toy store and get you 2 new action figures."

"Sure Uncle Sean." Jack stopped laughing and stood up eager to hear.

"Hey bro, could Meg help out? Markayla too? Hey Jess you'd be good for this one…"

"I'm in. When?"

"How about Saturday? I'll get Garcia and everyone to come round. Good one though Sean. Just hope he falls asleep…."

"He will dad. We'll run him into the ground in the morning…."

"Thanks buddy. That would work."

The next day at the BAU, Dave and Matt came into Aaron's office.

"So did you come up with anything Aaron?"

"Yeah, Sean came up with a brilliant one. But we need not only the boys, Meg, but Garcia, Jess, J.J and Kate to help out. Sean's really gonna help out but listen…" Aaron told them the prank and they had to laugh just imagining it.

"Hey sir, got a few files for you to look over for possible cases….what's so funny guys?"

"Can you get J.J and Kate up here? We need your 3 girls' help on Saturday….."

"HEY J.J, KATE! HOTCH WANTS YOU…"

By the end of the day, they'd set everything but Morgan's part of the plan up

"Hey Morgan, Jack wants to know if you'd wanna spend this Saturday hanging out with him, Sean, Jess, Henry and me, Will too?"

"Spend a day hanging out with the little men and Sean?"

"Sure, hey Spencer, you in?"

"Sure Hotch." Spencer had already been informed of the whole plan but played along for Morgan's sake.

That Saturday, they all met in the park. Jack and Henry, having been allowed to eat a lot of candy and sugary foods so that they'd be hyper all morning, ran Morgan into the ground with their energy and by lunchtime, Morgan collapsed into his seat on the bench where Aaron was sitting with Will.

"Tired are you Morgan? I thought you were the fittest out of everyone?"

"Hotch, Will, what have you been feeding the little men man? Pure sugar? They've got way too much energy today…"

"Sean gave them extra sweet treats this morning. Think they may have had a little too much sugar Sean…"

"They wanted it Aaron and I couldn't say no, not to them…."

"UNCLE DEREK! COME PLAY!"

"Go on Derek, you did promise them….."

"I didn't realise they'd be this hyper Hotch…."

"Blame bro here for that. But how about if you can wear them out a little, I'll buy you your own pizza this afternoon when you're hanging back at our place?"

"You'd buy me a pizza of my own?"

"Yeah, figure you probably deserve it after this morning. Now go play big man. HE'S COMING GUYS!"

By the time Aaron, the boys, Sean, Morgan, Jess, Spencer, Meg and Will, who were hanging with them, got back to Aaron's apartment, Morgan was half dead on his feet but the 2 boys were still on sugar highs. Morgan collapsed into chair in the living room. The 2 boys and Sean put on a movie, which sent a tired Morgan to sleep. Garcia, J.J, Kate, Chris and Matt, who had all been waiting just outside for Aaron's text to say Morgan was asleep, were let into the apartment. The 4 women, including Jess, and Meg, along with Sean and the boys helping them, quickly got to work. The 2 boys had black marker pens, Sean had green and blue markers and the women were using make up. They drew all over his face, arms, and hands, even his bald head anywhere that was covered with clothes. They all did go a little over the top as the others stood there watching, struggling not to laugh. The 2 boys were struggling to contain fits of giggles. When they'd finished, Morgan had drawings all over his face, arms, hands, head and neck and J.J, Jess, Kate, Garcia and Meg had put make up all over Morgan's face, using way too much. Everyone except the 2 boys who didn't have cell phones of their own managed to snap great photos on their cell phones. Suddenly no one could contain their giggles any longer and they all burst out laughing at the sight of Morgan, who woke up with a start to find everyone standing around looking at him laughing their heads off and the 2 boys on the floor in fits of giggles. He didn't realise why they were not only all there, J.J, Matt, Garcia, Chris and Matt hadn't been there when he'd fallen asleep, but why they were all standing laughing at him.

"This is so going on Facebook Hotch!"

"Thank you Garcia. How about the FBI newsletter too?"

"Already on that boss man…"

"Guys what's going on?" As Morgan raised his hands to rub his face, he saw drawings all over his hands and arms. Realising what might have happened, he jumped up and ran to Aaron's main bathroom. When he got there and looked in the mirror, he went crazy.

"HOTCH! WHAT THE HELL MAN? WHO IN THE HELL DID THIS TO ME? I'M COVERED IN MARKER PEN AND MAKE UP MAN!"

"Got you back Morgan didn't we?"

It took Morgan almost half an hour to scrub whatever he could off, but even then some of the marker pen inks wouldn't come off. He had to spend more time scrubbing himself raw before everything came off and he was clean. By then Garcia has uploaded the photo she had to Morgan's Facebook account, which she hacked into, his Twitter account, again hacking into, the FBI newsletter and had also, using Aaron's printer, printed out copies of the photo.

Morgan spent the next 2 weeks getting online messages and comments. He managed to delete the photo from Facebook and Twitter but for the next month he got strange looks, comments and even wolf whistles from fellow FBI agents. He was determined more than ever to get his revenge…


	5. Prank calls

**Borrowed a few of the best prank calls Bart Simpson has made in 'The Simpsons'. Figured it was something Sean and Jack would do. This time Sean and Jack prank other agents working in the BAU. Hope you enjoy it.**

Jack and Sean were bored one Saturday so decided that, as the team and Aaron were having to work at the BAU that day doing paperwork, they'd have a little fun of their own. Sean went first, calling the guy at the BAU who fell for anything and was always the butts of jokes.

"Agent Anderson?"

"Yeah hi, I'm calling to see if my friend is there. Last name freely. First name I.P…."

"HEY GUYS IS THERE ANYONE HERE CALLED FREELY? I.P FREELY?"

The entire BAU looked at Anderson with extremely strange looks. Sean and Jack burst out laughing before Sean hung up.

Next, having gotten a list of contact numbers from his dad for people who worked at the BAU, Jack dialled one.

"Agent Sharp."

"Hi, I'm looking for a friend of my dad's. Last name O'Holic. First name Alc?"

"Are you being serious?"

"Yeah, could you see if he's there please?"

"HEY GUYS IS THERE ANYONE HERE NAMED ALC O'HOLIC?"

The entire BAU couldn't help but burst out laughing. Jack and Sean were in fits of giggles as Jack hung up.

"Hey Sharp, Anderson, who is it that's been calling?"

As Sean and Jack had managed to hide the number of Sean's cell, it was coming up as a private number. Plus both agents didn't know Jack and Sean very well so didn't recognise their voices.

"No idea, says private number."

Then Agent Simpson's cell went off.

"Agent Simpson."

"Hi, I'm looking for a friend of mine. Think he works there. Last name Bath. First name Anita. Can you see if she's there? She gave me her card but lost her number."

"HEY GUYS IS THERE ANYONE HERE NAMED ANITA BATH? ANITA BATH ANYONE?"

Morgan, and everyone caught on to the fact somone was playing prank calls that were straight from the Simpson's TV show and sat laughing their heads off. By the time Simpson realised he'd been pranked, Sean had hung up. He and Jack decided on one more, knowing they probably couldn't get away with many more prank calls. Jack dialled again. But they couldn't believe that all the agents they were calling were falling for the pranks.

"Agent Hype."

"Hi, can you see if someone named Tinkle is there? I think their first name is Ivana…can you just see if their there please?"

"HEY GUYS. THERE'S SOMEONE CALLING FOR AN IVANA TINKLE…."

The entire BAU burst out laughing before Hype realised he'd been the butt of a prank call like the other 3. Jack hung up and he and Sean couldn't stop laughing.

Aaron and Dave and Matt, who'd been in Aaron's office, came out to find their BAU team in fits of laughter.

"GUYS? WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"Prank calls Hotch. Think you might wanna call Sean…" Morgan knew who was most likely behind the calls but all the team were having a great time laughing their heads off and it sure made their Saturday stuck at the BAU worth their while.

Meanwhile back at the apartment Jack and Sean couldn't stop laughing. Four FBI agents had fallen for pranks taken straight off a TV show! They so had to do that again and it had certainly cured their boredom.


	6. Brothers at war!

"SEAN!"

Sean heard his brother yell at him and ran for the door, eager more than ever to get to work "SEE YOU BRO! GUYS!"

"GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE SEAN NOW!"

"BYE BRO!" Aaron heard the door slam shut as Sean ran off to work.

"Everything okay Aaron? What's he gone and done now?"

"Just a prank that I'm gonna kill him for Jess!"

"How bad can the prank be for you to want to kill your own brother Aaron?" Jess stood outside Aaron's door, which was shut and talked through it.

"He's only gone and taken ALL my underpants and hidden them! I've got no underwear Jess! And I'm running late!"

"Hang on I think I know where he might have put it. Give me a second Aaron…if I can't find yours, you can borrow some of his…"

"His don't fit me Jess…."

A minute later Jess was outside with an armful of Aaron's clean underwear.

"Found them all bro, under his bed. You want them?"

"I'M IN MY BATHROOM SO CAN YOU LEAVE THEM ON MY BED?"

"SURE AARON!"

After he was finally dressed for work, Aaron was, for once, mad with Sean for playing such a childish prank, especially when he had to work. He decided that if Sean was gonna sink to childish pranks, he would too. That night, when Sean was fast asleep, Aaron, with a bowlful of warm water, crept into Sean's room at 1am.

At 6am, when Aaron was just getting up, he heard Sean yelling "WHAT THE HELL? AARON! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Jess, not knowing what had happened in the night, came out of the bathroom to see Sean run in to the bathroom wearing soaking wet pyjamas! She peeked into Sean's room to see his wet bed. And saw the bowl of water sitting on Sean's floor. She could only guess what had happened.

When Aaron appeared after his shower to get coffee, Sean was carrying his wet sheets to the laundry room and only glared at his brother as he passed him. Jess was in the kitchen when Aaron came in smiling wickedly.

"You didn't did you Aaron?"

"I didn't what Jess?"

"Play that old hand in the warm water trick on Sean to make him wet his bed?"

"Oh THAT yeah I did. But only to get him back for the underwear prank….."

"It's just as well Jack's sleeping over at Henry's this week Aaron…"

"Yeah probably just as well but it serves Sean right…"

"You know he's gonna want revenge on you right?"

"Yeah, but I'll then get him back Jess. I always do…"

When Aaron got to the BAU that morning, he was still smiling about the prank he'd played on Sean, who'd already vowed revenge on his brother. Dave, Matt and Spencer, who'd, like Aaron, had arrived early and before the others, saw Aaron smiling and looking happy, something that wasn't usual when Aaron came to the BAU.

"Had a good morning have you Aaron?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Jack done something real funny this morning?"

"No he's still sleeping over at Henry's this week Matt."

"So what's so amusing Aaron?"

"Sean. Played a prank on him after he played one on me yesterday morning."

"Yeah? Must have been a good prank this morning then?"

"Oh yeah. Did that old warm water trick. Sean wet his bed!"

"Aaron Hotchner! You made your own brother wet his bd?"

"Yeah but yesterday morning when I was in the shower, he only went and crept into my room, took and hid all my underwear under his bed. Jess found it all under his bed. He'd left for work early and was gone by half 6. But Sean's already vowed revenge on me. I'm vowing revenge on him…our prank war never stops at home. Not with 2 brothers….."


	7. Fun times

Morgan decided it was time for payback. He'd already had a week worth of calls from people wanting to order pizza, then had his face, arms, head and any part of his body not covered by jeans and t-shirt drawn all over in marker pen, by everyone. He was still getting comments on Facebook from the photo he couldn't take down thanks to his baby girl having it up on his account permanently! Deciding he wanted some fun, the next morning he waited for Rossi to come in.

"Hey Rossi man, how you doing big guy?" Morgan slapped Dave's back in a friendly greeting manner.

"I'm fine thanks Derek. Where's Aaron? He here yet?"

"In his office already….."

As Dave walked off, Morgan couldn't help but smile. For the whole day, Dave wondered why every time he passed anyone at the BAU building, they slapped him on the back. By the end of the day he was getting fed up of it. Before leaving for the day, he went by Aaron's office. After sitting enjoying an evening scotch with his friend, he got up to leave. When he turned around, Aaron couldn't help but smile and even laugh. Dave turned around hearing his friend laughing.

"What's so funny Aaron?"

"You might wanna check the back of your shirt…."

Dave tried feeling his back but didn't feel anything.

"There's nothing wrong with the back of my shirt Aaron…"

Aaron, wanting to help his friend stood up.

"Turn around Dave…" Dave turned around and Aaron pulled off the hit me sign taped to his upper back.

"You really been going round the BAU all day with this on your back?" Aaron handed him the sign.

"I was wondering why everytime I passed someone today, they slapped me on the back….and I know whose to blame for this….."

The next week, the team were coming back from a case. Knowing how to really annoy Morgan, for the last hour of the flight, Dave and Aaron sat on the seats behind where Morgan sat on the table and started using the back of his seat as drum as they played and whispered 'Patty cake, patty cake, bakers man….." They kept on repeating the song over and over again, getting louder each time. Lucky for them, Morgan had forgotten his iPod so was sitting there talking to J.J, Kate and Spencer

"Quit it will you guys?"

They simply continued. The minute Morgan stood up to hit them, they dashed out of the way and avoided his hand. He tried sitting back down but they just went back to singing the song and using his seat as a drum. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get them to stop. Even J.J, Spencer and Kate joined in. Morgan tried ignoring it but they just kept getting on his nerves. He was so glad when the jet landed and he could make a dash for the door, eager to get away from the laughing agents torture.

That weekend, Morgan and Spencer, wanting fun of their own, spent half their Saturday morning knocking on Dave's door and then running off and hiding. Soon he could hear Dave shouting. They took it in turns until they were both laughing so hard, they couldn't do it anymore.

The next Monday, Morgan, seeing Dave come into the BAU, smiled at him.

"Good weekend Rossi man?"

"No! I swear I got a ghost as I spent my entire Saturday morning answering my door. Someone kept knocking but there was no one there…."

"One of your distant cousins you hate coming back to haunt you Rossi?"

"Must be…"

The minute Dave had gone into his office, Morgan and Spencer burst out laughing, unable to help themselves.

"What's so funny guys?" Aaron walked into the BAU to find the 2 men in fits of laughter.

"Pissing off David Rossi, that's what Hotch….."

"So it was you two doing the phantom door knocking? You know once he finds out, he is so gonna kill the both of you? He was moaning about it the entire elevator ride up here…"

"Hey pretty boy, I got some bad news for you…." Morgan saw Spencer walk into the bullpen.

"Yeah, what's that then Morgan?"

"You didn't see the news then Spence?" This time J.J was in with Morgan on this one "Me and Derek did. Hey Kate did you see the news?"

"Oh that one about…?"

"Yeah that one…"

"Yeah that's gonna hit a lot of people hard…"

"What is?"

"You honestly don't know and haven't heard Spencer?"

"Heard what?"

Aaron, Dave and Matt were in Aaron's office talking about the latest case when they heard Spencer scream.

"NOOOOO! CAN'T BE!" The 3 agents in Aaron's office jumped up and ran out to where they overlooked the bullpen. They all knew what Spencer had been told.

"Who in the hell has pulled that prank again guys? I thought we made a rule, no one was to ever tell Spencer Doctor Who has been cancelled okay?"

"Sorry Hotch. Got you pretty boy!"

"Morgan! So it's not true? Please say it isn't true?"

"No Spence, it's still on. Sorry."

"I am so gonna kill you guys!" Spencer was furious but wasn't sure if it was because they'd lied to him or that he'd fallen for it again and believed them!


	8. Online dating

Will and Henry were hanging out with Sean, Jack and Jess at Aaron's apartment one Saturday whilst the team was away in Miami on a case. Being 2 guys who loved having a laugh and playing jokes and pranks, Will and Sean, with Jack and Henry's help were busy on Sean's laptop and were gathered around giggling and talking when Jess walked in the living room to find them.

"What's going on guys?"

"Nothing Jess. So what do you think Will?"

"You'll have to be honest, say he's got a job that takes him away a lot."

"Say he's a dad. Women love men who love or have kids."

"Excellent idea buddy."

"Say he loves animals too. Women love that Uncle Sean!"

"Single hard working father with a time consuming job but who loves kids, animals…..what kind of woman do you think he'd be interested in Sean?"

"Someone like Haley or Beth, so older, maybe forties, has to be attractive and single and live in Virginia."

"You guys aren't are you?"

"We've almost finished. We're gonna put all this on profiles on a few dating websites that's all Jess….."

"You guys are putting Aaron on dating websites without telling him?"

"He so needs a girlfriend Jess….."

"Uncle Sean is right Aunt Jess, dad does so need a girlfriend. It's been a year since he and Beth broke up. Oh say he's good at long distance relationships."

"Good one Jack."

"Say he's good in bed too. Haley and I had long talks, she told me all the good stuff…"

"Jessica Brooks! Excellent!"

"What do you mean by saying he's good in bed Jess? What did Jack's mom tell you about his dad? I thought they only slept in a bed…"

The adults had to laugh at Henry's innocence and naivety.

"The women on the websites will know what it means Henry. Tell them he's fertile too. And a fantastic dad. Loves being a dad for sure….."

"You in then Jess?"

"Oh yeah. He does need a girlfriend. You got a good photo?"

"Yeah…." Sean moved up so Jess could squeeze in beside him on the couch.

"Okay, who in the hell signed me up for e Harmony and a couple of other dating websites? Garcia? Morgan?"

"It wasn't us Hotch honest!"

The team was back from the Miami case and Aaron had been checking his emails before going home.

"Then why am I getting emails from women saying they like my profile on the dating websites and want a date with me?"

"I don't know honest sir!"

"We got nothing to do with it this time honest Hotch! And plus we've all been with you on the case. Including Garcia, so there's no way we could have done anything like that. We've all been busy with the case Hotch."

"Well someone has. I've even gone on the websites and seen my profile on each of them. All say the same things."

"It can't be us, and it can't be Chris cos he doesn't know you well enough to put a profile of you on a dating website…"

"Fair enough Kate. But I am sure gonna get to the bottom of this…"

That evening when he got home, he was still trying to figure it out.

"Hey dad, you got anyone emailing you yet wanting a date?" Aaron looked shocked at his son.

"Buddy, what are you on about? Do you know something?"

"I don't know anything dad. Honest. Anyway it wasn't my idea. It was Uncle Sean and Uncle Will.

"Hey bro, any hits yet?"

"SEAN! YOU put a profile of me on online dating websites?"

"So you got some replies then? Any good ones?"

"Why Sean?"

"You need a girlfriend bro. Me, Will, Jess, and both the boys set up the profiles. Jess came up with some really good suggestions. Like the bed one."

"Jess, did you suggest and have them put I was good in bed?"

"Yeah and according to Haley you are Aaron. She and I were sisters. So you've had some replies already?"

"Too many. I am so taking the profiles off and down….."

"Just think of how many women have already seen them though bro…but surely you can find a girlfriend now. There'd be tonnes of women falling over themselves for a guy like you."

"Sean I am NOT dating anyone from an online dating website! Okay? Now if you guys will excuse me, I have to take some profiles down off a few dating websites and make a call to certain man named Will…"

"Don't blame him bro, it was mainly me. He only helped."

"And I am so getting you back Sean….." Aaron went off to his office to use his laptop and remove all the profiles off every online dating website he knew he was on…and then figure out a way to get revenge on Sean AND Will….


	9. Daves phone and Spencer's search

Dave went to pick up his ringing office phone only for the caller to hang up. He was about to leave his office and had reached the door when the phone rang again. Just as he reached and went to pick it up, it stopped ringing. It seemed every time he went to leave his office, the phone would ring but stop ringing when he was about to pick it up. He didn't see Morgan and J.J signalling to Aaron in his office. Aaron couldn't help but laugh as he kept playing the prank on his friend. Dave couldn't work it out but was getting frustrated and annoyed but knowing it could always be an important call so he had to answer it every time.

The next day J.J and Kate were sitting at the BAU in the bullpen when Spencer walked in. Going up to his desk, he turned to the 2 girls.

"J.J, Kate? Anyone seen my mini chess board by any chance? I'm sure I left it here….."

"Sorry Spence. No haven't seen it. You sure you left it on your desk?"

"I never take it home J.J. What's this?" He picked up a polaroid photograph showing his chess board sitting in the kitchen area. He hurried there to find another polaroid photo showing the chess board sitting in the conference room. J.J and Kate sat laughing as Spencer spent the day going from place to place all over the BAU in search of his beloved mini chess board. When Morgan found out about the prank, he too had to sit laughing.

"What's so funny guys? Where's Reid?" Aaron had been in another meeting and walked back into the bullpen to see J.J, Kate and Morgan laughing.

"He's looking for his chess board, you know the one he keeps on his desk…"

"Where is it?"

"In the bottom drawer of his desk but he's following clues in the form of photos showing it in different places.

"Hello my pretties, how's that prank going J.J, Kate?"

"Still going strong Garcia, thanks for the help."

"HEY GET OUT OF MY DESK AGENT REID!" Anderson shouted angrily at Spencer who was searching under his desk.

"Another photo?"

"You gonna tell him yet girls?"

"He still looking is he guys?" Dave and Matt walked in. Dave was in on the prank.

"Yeah. He'll find it soon enough. Might take the rest of the day. Thanks to Garcia here and you Rossi, we had a lot of places we could use."

"Well this sure beats paperwork and meetings Dave."

"Sure does Aaron. Hey Spencer, any luck yet in finding your chess board?"

"All I'm finding is photos Rossi. Where the hell is it?"

"I guess you'll just have to keep looking and following whatever photo clues you have…"

"I'll get to work just as soon as I find my chess board Hotch, Cruz…." Spencer hurried out of the bullpen with another photo in his hand.

At the end of the day, they all saw a happy looking Spencer sitting at his desk setting up his chess board.

"You find it then Reid?" Aaron was just leaving his office to head home.

"Yeah. Took all day and running round the entire building following photos showing it in different places."

"Where was it in the end then?"

"Bottom drawer of my desk! Can you believe that Hotch?"

"Oh well at least you found it. Go home Spencer. You can do that paperwork you still have to do tomorrow."

"Sure, night Hotch."

"Night Reid. You need a ride home?"

"No gonna take the train like usual but thanks."


	10. Brothers at War - Part 2

Wanting to get his brother back for the online dating prank, Aaron enlisted the help of Jess and Morgan.

"And whose gonna be cleaning up the bathroom Aaron?"

"You know the rule Jess, whoever makes the mess cleans it up bathroom wise. Plus I'm due to go on a case tomorrow. For once I am so glad I'm going away."

"Man you do like to torture your brother don't you Hotch?"

"He deserves it Morgan, so you in?"

"Hell yeah."

Whilst he and Morgan, sarin wrapped the bathroom toilet, Aaron having told Jack that until the prank was over he and Jess would have to use the private bathroom in Aaron's room, which Jack was quite happy with. He too was in on the prank. Jess used her job as a nurse to get hold of some laxatives.

Sean arrived home late that evening, having worked a late shift at work. Aaron greeted him with a cup of coffee, which Sean was grateful for. Aaron told him Morgan was crashing and hanging out for the evening which is why he was there.

An hour later, they were watching TV in the living room, Jack having gone to bed, when Sean began to have serious stomach pains. He jumped up, holding his bum and ran for the bathroom. About a minute later they heard yelling.

"AARON! Who the hell sarin wrapped the toilet?" They heard Sean shout in pain and then heard the sounds of him hurriedly and frantically sorting out the toilet before they heard his yells of pain and relief. He didn't come out for the next half hour and even then he spent the next couple of hours running back and forth to the bathroom, promising to clean it the next day when he had the day off and felt better. But Aaron had succeeded and was happy. The next day, for once, he was happy to leave on a case that took him out of town. By the time he got back, Sean was plotting serious revenge against his brother!

Aaron was so tired the night he got back from the case, he fell into a deep sleep. Wanting revenge and to get his brother back with the same hand in water prank Aaron had played on him a few weeks earlier, Sean crept into his brother's room. Luckily Jack was sleeping over at Henry's house.

The next morning, Sean heard his brother yelling.

"SEAN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"IT WORK THEN DID IT BRO?" Sean smiled and was happy, especially when an irate Aaron came out of his room freshly showered and carrying an armful of wet sheets and his wet pyjamas!

Now it was Sean three, Aaron two….Aaron so wanted revenge but first he wanted revenge on the other guy who'd put him on online dating websites…

The next day, he'd managed to get J.J help him pull the prank against Will. She came in the next morning smiling and nodding.

"It work then did it?"

"Yeah, though he did wonder why I slept in the spare bedroom but it worked Hotch. He was not a happy man this morning…says he's so gonna get revenge…after he's cleaned the bed and done the laundry…"

"What's this about a bed guys?" Dave happened to walk into Aaron's office at that very moment.

"Hey Sean did it to me J.J the other night but I'd done it to him a few weeks ago."

"Sean played that warm water trick on you Hotch? Made you wet your bed?"

"Yeah. Dave. But I got J.J to play the trick on Will."

"J.J, you made Will wet the bed?"

"Yeah and I slept in the spare room….."

"I thought you were the one who wanted revenge against Sean Aaron for that online dating prank?"

"I got my revenge, thanks to help from Morgan, Jess and Jack. You know the day we left for the last case? Sean spent the whole of his day off cleaning the bathroom. I'd spiked the coffee he drank with laxatives Jess got for me to use on him AND me and Morgan sarin wrapped the toilet. Everyone but Sean spent the next couple of days using my private bathroom."

"Aaron Hotchner! You are a naughty boy!"

"Yeah but Sean got me back but I am so getting revenge on him….."


	11. Water, shaving foam and flour fun!

Seeing Sean fast asleep across the couch one Sunday afternoon, Dave, Aaron, Jack and Jess decided it was the perfect time to play a prank. Dave squeezed a large amount of shaving foam from Aaron into Sean's right palm before Aaron used a feather to gently tickle Sean's nose. Dave was filming on his cell phone as Sean instinctively reached up to scratch his nose but splattered his whole face with the shaving foam, instantly waking him up. The others stood laughing their heads off.

"AARON!"

"Not me bro, honest…"

"Good one Uncle Dave!"

Sean stomped off to the bathroom to clean his face and hand.

The next day at the BAU…..

"Careful guys…"

"Have to get placed exactly right J.J….."

"He's coming guys….."

"Got it! RUN!"

Morgan, Spencer, J.J, Kate and Garcia all ran back to their desks, Garcia pretending to hang out and talk to Morgan as Aaron walked back into the BAU. He didn't suspect anything was up as he headed back to his office. Pushing the door open, the others waited and heard a loud crash, followed by Hotch yelling.

"MORGAN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

They all had to laugh as Aaron came back out of his office soaking wet, his suit drenched in water to see Morgan, J.J, Kate and Garcia in fits of laughter. Dave, hearing the crash and Aaron yelling, rushed out of his office next to Aaron's office to see Aaron standing there, his head and hair soaking wet and his suit soaking wet like he'd just had a shower still wearing his suit. He had to laugh, especially when he saw the others in the bullpen in fits of laughter.

Just then Matt, wanting to speak with Aaron about something, came into the BAU bullpen, seeing Morgan and everyone but Aaron laughing hard and saw Aaron standing there in his suit drenched in water.

"You forget to get undressed before you had shower Aaron?" Matt couldn't help but smile before having to burst out laughing.

"You think it's funny too Matt?"

"Sorry Aaron but I can't help it. You do look a sight!"

"Morgan! You are so lucky I got a go bag with me! But you're going to ALL my afternoon meetings! AND doing my paperwork for the rest of the week! And don't think you guys have got off lightly either!"

Aaron was fuming as he hurried back into his office, having to walk over a soaking wet carpet to grab his go bag which, thankfully, he'd left on the far side of his office before storming out and heading to the shower room.

Morgan and the others didn't care about the repercussions for this. It had all been worth it. Even Matt was on their side! By the time Aaron returned in a dry suit of clothes, he was still fuming and had the 4 culprits spend the rest of their day trying to dry his office carpet, only letting Morgan leave for the meetings he had to attend in Aaron's place. Aaron, meanwhile, spent the time hanging out in Dave's office, his own office being temporarily unusable.

The next day Aaron was returning from a meeting when he saw Matt being followed by a whole bunch of agents.

"New recruits Matt?"

"No, will you guys STOP following me?" He turned around and the agents scattered. It was then that Aaron saw the post it note on the back of Matt's suit jacket and had to laugh. He took it off Matt's back and held it out to him.

"Think someone stuck this to your back Matt…" Matt took the note and read it.

"Who last slapped you on the back Matt?"

"Dave. I was wondering why I had people following me most of the day…"

"WHAT IN THE HELL?"

Aaron, Dave and Matt, in Dave's office heard Morgan yelling as he came back from a 2 hour long meeting he'd been to in Aaron's place in return for the prank he'd played using a bucket of water on Aaron's office door, leaving him soaking wet. Aaron, Dave and Matt all stood laughing at Morgan as he walked into the bullpen covered in white flour. He'd gone to his office where Aaron, Dave and Matt had balanced a bucket ful of flour on Morgan's door. Morgan had opened the door to have the bucket land on his head!

"HOTCH!"

"Payback's a bitch isn't it Morgan?"

"I am so gonna kill you man! Now I need a shower and a change of clothes. And housekeeping needs to clean up all this flour in both my office and what I've trailed here…." Morgan stomped off, glaring angrily at anyone who dared smirk or laugh, frightening the life out of them. All the agents knew not to mess with an angry Derek Morgan, even if he did look a sight!


	12. Brothers, alarm clocks & wake up calls!

Everyone in Aaron's apartment was fast asleep when Sean was woken with a start by the sound of alarm clock. He reached out to turn his alarm off before realising it wasn't his alarm clock going off but there was definitely an alarm clock going off very near to his bed that wouldn't stop. He forced himself to get up to go searching and located it in the top drawer of his bedside table. He was sure he only had one alarm clock. And what's more it was only 2am! He turned off the alarm and went back to sleep. Only an hour later he was woken by another alarm clock. But again it wasn't his normal alarm clock, nor the one he'd found going off at 2am. Again he had to get up and found the alarm clock that was going off under his bed. What in the world was an alarm clock doing under his bed? He was puzzled as he turned the alarm off and went back to sleep. At 4am, only an hour later, he was woken by another alarm clock. Having to get out of bed yet again, he eventually found it in his closet. It was then that he knew who was to blame and why he was finding alarm clocks in strange places.

At 5am, another alarm clock went off, waking up Sean yet again. Searching his room, he eventually found it in his laundry hamper. Knowing he had to be up in only an hour, he collapsed back into his bed. He could barely wake himself up at 6am when his normal alarm went off. He was so gonna kill his brother! After a long shower to wake himself up, he went in search of strong coffee before he had to go to work. Standing in the kitchen was a clearly well rested and smiling Aaron.

"Morning Sean. Good night?"

"You're kidding me right bro? You were the one who hid the alarm clocks right? You know the ones that woke me at 2am, 3am, 4am and 5am. Found them in my bedside drawer, under my bed, in my closet, and in my laundry hamper. You do know I need sleep don't you?"

"It wasn't me Sean, honest. Why would I do that?"

"To get revenge for the last prank…you know you're so gonna pay bro….I am so tired. Please tell me there's coffee in the pot?"

"Sorry it's empty. There was only one cup but I'll make you a cup myself…"

"You'd better…"

Aaron made Sean a cup of decaf coffee. Sean drank it but wondered why it didn't give him the caffeine fix he so desperately needed.

He was so tired, he decided to call in and take a personal day, just so he could get some more sleep. After that, he simply went back to his bed. Before leaving for work, Aaron crept into his room and reset all the clocks for 9am, 10am, 11am and 12 lunchtime and hid them in different hiding places before running off to work. When he got home that evening, Sean was determined he would get some payback on his brother just as soon as he got a full night's sleep…..

Two days later, on a Saturday morning, knowing Aaron would want to sleep in, having gotten back from a case very late the night before and only having gone to bed at 4am. This time he had Jack and Henry's help. They crept into his room and on Sean's count…

"WAKE UP SUZIE, WAKE UP! WAKE UP SUZIE WAKE UP!"

Aaron shot awake to find Sean, Jack and Henry all singing and shouting at the tops of their voices, yelling out the son. He looked at his clock to see it said 6am!

"Sean! I'm really tired! Buddy please? Henry, I like you and everything but not so loud please?" Aaron groaned and held the pillow over his head as the 3 continued shouting the song. As Jack and Henry kept singing, Sean ran out and came back with a jugful of cold water, determined his brother wouldn't be able to get any more sleep. He poured the whole jug of ice cold water over his brother's head before running out of the way. Aaron screamed and shot up out of bed. He and his bed were soaking wet!

"SEAN! WHAT THE HELL?" The 2 boys, laughing their heads off ran out of the room, Sean closely following behind. Jess had heard Sean and the boys' singing and Aaron yelling, then heard Aaron screaming and yelling and came in to find Aaron's top half soaking wet and his pillows and top half of the bed soaking wet.

"Aaron what the hell happened here? Why you awake when you didn't come home til near 4am? Surely you gotta still be really tired? And why is your bed and why are you both soaking wet?"

"I am so gonna kill that brother of mine Jess! Ice cold water over my head after waking me up shouting?"

"I heard them singing Aaron so knew they were up to something."

"Where is he Jess?"

"Kitchen. Why?"

"Tell him I'm gonna dry off, change clothes, then I'm taking his bed for the morning. He can clean this up and clean my bathroom. It could do with a clean….right now I'm too tired to face him. Please Jess?"

"Sure Aaron, I'll deal with the wet bed and he can clean your bathroom. You just go take his bed. I might send him out on a grocery run this morning to keep him busy and out of your way."

"Thanks Jess. Appreciate it." Aaron grabbed some dry pyjamas and hurried into his private bathroom, closing the door, whist Jess went to find Sean.

"Sean, Aaron's taking your bed for a while okay? He has only had 2 hours sleep. Oh I got a grocery list a mile long. After you clean Aaron's bathroom, I'll deal with the bed, I'll need you to go grocery shopping for me. I'll stay here with the boys whilst Aaron's asleep."

"Why do I have to clean his bathroom? That's his private bathroom…"

"Please Sean just do it okay?"

"Oh man, no fair!" Even though Sean wasn't looking forward to cleaning his brother's private bathroom, he was still smiling about the prank he'd pulled off and the revenge he'd gotten on his brother!


	13. Gullible agents

"Okay! Who the hell put that sign on our door Morgan?" Hotch pointed to a sign on the BAU doors, looking at Morgan, knowing it was most likely him.

"So? Means we might not have any visitors or work and can be kept in peace and quiet…"

"So true. But who would fall for it? Everyone knows the BAU too well."

Just then there was a knock on the BAU door and they looked and saw Jack Garrett and his international team standing there. Aaron went and opened the door.

"Hey Jack, guys, what's up?"

"Just came by to visit. We were wondering, where's the other set of door? And why are these out of order?"

"You guys fell for it? Morgan put it up."

The 5 of them laughed as quite a few agents went up to the doors, saw the sign and walked away looking for the other sets of doors. The BAU only had the one entrance.

"Guess we're not the only ones Hotch!"

The 5 stood there laughing. Matt, Dave and Spencer, coming back from grabbing a quick lunch came out of the elevators to find Jack's team and Aaron laughing and then saw the sign. When they saw 2 agents approach the doors and walk away, clearly looking for the other entrance, they too burst out laughing. Aaron could hear Morgan, J.J, Kate and Garcia in the bullpen laughing their heads off.

"Agent Hotchner? Where are the other doors?" An agent came up to Hotch standing at the doors laughing with Jack's team. They simply burst out laughing. Aaron took the sign saying 'Doors out of order. Please use other entrance' down.

"Sorry Agent Morgan's prank Agent Simpson. This is the only entrance…"

"What's so funny guys?"

"Nothing Simpson, you can come in this way….oh and give this back to Agent Morgan will you when you go in?" Aaron handed him the hand written sign and the clueless agent entered the bullpen whilst everyone standing at the doors stood laughing. For once Aaron didn't mind Morgan playing a prank. Feeling childish, he went and made 2 signs of his own. He put one sign up over the sign on the ladies restroom doors and the other over the sign on the men's restroom door. The whole BAU and Jack's team, stood laughing so much as they watched agents, clearly confused go in the wrong restrooms, hearing female agents scream and male agents shouting. Sometimes the BAU could have so much fun pranking and tricking unknowing agents.

The following week Aaron went to his office to see a note on his desk. "If you ever want your stapler back, leave $500 in the elevator by day's end or the stapler has it!" It was only then that he realised his stapler was missing!

"MORGAN! GIVE ME BACK MY STAPLER!"

"DUNNO WHAT YOU MEAN HOTCH!"

"I GOT A RANSOM NOTE HERE!"

"NOT ME THIS TIME!"

Meanwhile Dave sat in his office next door, smirking at the stapler in his drawer listening to Aaron and Morgan shouting outside. He'd return the stapler by the next day but he wanted to see if the ransom worked. Sadly for him, Aaron didn't give in. The next day, the stapler had reappeared on his desk. He decided to try it on a more gullible agent. He took Spencer's chess board. The following day, he found an envelope in the elevator labelled 'please return my beloved chess board." Inside was the $500 ransom! The next day Spencer went to his desk. He smiled happily when he saw his beloved chess board back on his desk, but then got confused when he aw the envelope with the $500 sitting beside it, the same envelope, he'd left for the ransom in the elevator the day before. Dave sat watching from his office laughing! Some people were just too gullible!


	14. Sean and Jess war part 1

Aaron got suspicious as he saw Sean creeping out of Jess's room, clearly smirking.

"Sean what are you up to?"

"Nothing, I swear Aaron…"

That evening, with Jack at a sleepover, Jess took an early shower, needing to wash her hair. She was in her bedroom when they heard her hairdryer being turned on before hearing her scream.

"SEAN!"

"WHAT DID I DO JESS? I HAVENT DONE ANYTHING!"

Jess appeared with a towel wrapped around her with her head and face completely white!

"Who the hell filled my hairdryer with powder?"

"Sean did it Jess. Saw him creeping out of your room earlier."

"Sean Hotchner, you are such a dead man! Right now, I'm going for another shower."

Jess went into the main bathroom again for a second shower. Aaron and Sean couldn't help themselves and sat there laughing their heads off. For Sean it had all been worth it!

Two days later, they were relaxing at home in the evening. Jess held out a plate of oreo cookies to Sean, winking at Aaron. She'd already put a plate with more on beside Aaron and Jack.

"Here Sean, I know how much you love oreos…"

"Thanks Jess!" Sean eagerly and quickly took the plate. The minute he put the first one in his mouth, he spat it back out.

"What the hell? Think this one's off!" He put another one in his mouth only to spit that one out. Jess stood laughing.

"Revenge is so sweet Sean!"

Aaron and Jack sat happily munching the oreo cookies on their plate as Sean went to wash his mouth out.

"Why the hell did you give me gone off cookies Jess?"

"They weren't off Sean. Just replaced the filling."

"With what? Tasted like toothpaste!"

"It was!"

"Urgh! No wonder they were disgusting!" Aaron and Jack sat laughing along with Jess as Sean simply sat glaring at Jess, knowing she'd got her revenge.


	15. Prank calls - Agents are so gullible!

"Hi, I'm looking for Harry Potter…"

"I think you got the wrong number mate….." Agent Anderson looked befuddled as he answered his cell.

Meanwhile at Dave's house, Stephen couldn't help but laugh along with Jack, Henry, Sean, Jess, Will Chris, Meg, Sam and Markayla.

Next one to call anyone was Sam. He dialled Agent Simpson.

"Hi is this a Mr Simpson?"

"This is Agent Simpson."

"First name Homer?"

"Who is this?"

"I'm looking for Homer Simpson."

"Sorry kid but you got the wrong number…" He hung up looking so confused. Morgan and the rest of the BAU watched Simpson and Anderson, knowing what the guys hanging at Dave's were doing, and laughing.

Anderson got another call, this time from Chris.

"Hi, I'm looking for Darth Vadar…is he there?"

"Who mate?"

"Darth Vadar. Wears a black cape, has a mask and you can hear him breathing…"

"Are you high or something mate? He's not real….." Anderson hung up.

Next Jack called Simpson.

"Agent Simpson….."

"Hi, I'm looking for Gru…."

"Who?"

"Gru, you know the guy who lives with the minions and his 3 nieces."

"Kid that's a movie, it's not real."

"Yeah it is. Can I speak to Gru?"

Simpson just hung up.

Henry called Anderson next…..

"Hi I'm looking for Mater. He's mates with Lightning McQueen?"

"Kid you seriously need to get out more. There's no one with that name that's real."

"All movie characters are real. You sound like Hook, are you Hook?"

"No I'm Agent Anderson from the FBI kid, how'd you get this number?"

"Someone from Disneyland gave it to me when I visited last year. So can I talk to Mater?"

"Sorry kid, wrong number."

By now, the group at Dave's were laughing their heads off. Knowing they had to choose a couple more gullible agents, Meg text Kate to see if 3 certain agents were in the BAU. Kate replied yes. Next to call was Will, who the 3 agents didn't know.

"Agent Lambert."

"Hi, I'm looking for Krusty the Clown…."

"Who is this please?"

"I'm looking for Krusty the Clown. He has green hair and a big red nose…."

"Sir are you high or something?"

"Nope. So is he there?"

"Guys, there's someone asking for Krusty the Clown? Anyone know who that is?" Lily had never watched the Simpsons.

"Yeah he's a clown Lily. Off that Simpson's TV show…"

Will hung up on Lily before she could speak to him again. Seeing as he didn't know any one of who was at Dave's, Henry, knowing the agent would fall for it, called next.

"Agent Garrett."

"Hi, can I speak to Spiderman please?"

"Who kid?"

"Spiderman. You know the guy who flies through the city using his web shooters and climbs walls like spiders. He's my hero. Can I speak to him please?"

"Kid I'm sorry to tell you, Spiderman isn't real."

"HE IS TOO! I wanna speak to him now!"

"Sorry kid wrong number. Is your mom or dad there?"

Henry simply hung up, leaving Jack Garrett looking completely confused.

"You okay Jack?"

"Yeah, just had a little kid ask to speak to Spiderman J.J….demanded to. Then he hung up on me. Caller ID was blocked so can't call back."

"How strange….." J.J and the others were laughing at him.

"What's going on guys?" Aaron, Matt and Dave appeared on the walkway overlooking the bullpen.

"Lily's had someone call asking to speak to Krusty The Clown, from the Simpsons and I've just had a little boy call asking to speak to Spiderman."

"Guys I think you need a serious vacation….neither of them exist….."

"We know that Hotch. Too weird though…"

"Kid Dr Dolittle ISN'T real! Goodbye!" Anderson half shouted down his phone before hanging up. On the other end Sam burst out laughing! Next Sean called Matt Simmons.

"Agent Simmons."

"Hi, can I speak to Agent Mulder?"

"You mean that character from the X Files mate?"

"Yeah or Agent Scully. They both work for the FBI…that Scully is hot too…"

"Mate I think your high on drugs. Neither of them are real."

"It's a show about the FBI. They must be real. Oh well. Guess I'll try another number…"

Matt looked befuddled "Just had a guy ask to speak to Mulder or Scully…."

"Matt, their TV characters…"

"Exactly. Think the guy was high…."

Aaron and Dave looked at each other and knew who was up to this prank calling.

"Sorry sweetie, One Direction aren't here. Goodbye…" Simpson put down his phone. "Agent Hotchner, can we borrow a technical analyst? We keep getting weird calls…"

"Sorry we need both of them. Think both you guys need a vacation…" Aaron laughed at them, knowing who was behind all the pranks.

"Agent Garrett…"

"Hi, is this the guy who plays Wolverine? That hot guy with the claws?"

"You mean Hugh Jackman maam?"

"Yeah, is this him? I was given this number and told it was his personal cell….."

"I'm sorry maam but this Agent Garrett of the FBI. Whoever gave you this number is highly mistaken. Who did give you this number? And who is this calling?"

"Never mind, sorry to trouble you Agent…" Jess hung up, everyone being in floods of laughter. Meg took the last call.

"Agent Simmons….."

"Hi, can I speak to Agent J please?"

"You'll have to be more specific miss. J can be any name."

"No that's his name. Works for the FBI for the Men In Black. He's really hot and cute. Can I talk to him?"

"I'm sorry miss, this is the number for Agent Simmons of the FBI. Agent J is not real."

"Aw man, you just ruined my day! Thanks for nothing!" Meg hung up. By now none of them could stop laughing. How they'd kept fooling almost the same agents was unbelievable. This truly was a prank well worth the calling!


	16. Fun with Anderson!

"Come on bro, I wanna see if I can drive that agent crazy….. Penelope will help me, so will Morgan, Will, Stephen and Chris, he doesn't know me, Chris or Will"

"As the prank isn't being played on me Sean, let's just say I don't know a thing about it…"

"Awesome bro…thanks…"

"Grant Anderson, this is the devil speaking….." Anderson was woken up hearing the voice but being unable to locate it. He was all alone in his apartment "Try and find me if you can…he, he, he, he…..oh Anderson, oh Anderson…" the same voice just kept repeating the last two words. Wanting to shut it up, he got out of his bed and went searching for the source. It seemed to be coming from one of his walls. He ended up covering up his ears and managing to fall back to sleep. By the morning the voice had stopped but he's spent over 2 hours searching his apartment so by the next day, he was tired. He was sitting at his desk, when another voice started.

"Anderson this is god speaking….I want you to go to Agent Hotchner's office and tell him you're in love with his sister in law…."

Anderson tried ignoring the voice but it kept going "This is the voice of god. Do as I say or your going to hell….go tell Agent Hotchner your in love with his sister in law. That's an order Anderson!"

"I'm not in love with his sister in law! Shut the hell up!" Anderson got annoyed with the voice that seemed to be coming from his computer. Everyone just turned and stared at him. Whilst everyone was staring at him, the voice went quiet. But the minute everyone lost interest it started up again. This time it was a different voice.

"Agent Anderson, this is the FBI director. Either do as I ask or you'll be fired. Go tell SSA Hotchner that your in love with his sister in law."

"I'm not sir!"

Again everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"It's not me! It's the voices on my computer!"

Only then after he'd said the words did he realise how he must have sounded crazy. Again whilst everyone was looking at him, the voices went quiet. They didn't start up for a few more minutes but once everyone had lost interest and gone back to their work and Anderson was trying to get on with his own work, he heard the voice, he'd heard during the night.

"Grant Anderson this is the devil. I've just heard from god that you've disobeyed his direct order. See you in hell. You have exactly 5 days to live by the way. Ask god himself….oh Anderson, oh Anderson, oh Anderson…"The voice kept repeating the same 2 words.

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP! AND STOP!" His sudden outburst caused the whole BAU to look at him. Hotch and Rossi, along with Matt who'd been talking to Hotch, appeared on the walkway.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON ANDERSON?"

"The voices Agent Hotchner. They won't stop. They want me to tell you I'm in love with your sister in law but I'm not, honest!"

"You'd better not be Anderson! And what voices are you hearing?"

"Their coming from my computer. And last night they woke me up. The voice was coming from one of my walls."

"Think you're losing it Anderson. Take the day, and get some rest. Oh and go see a shrink…."

"Yes Chief Cruz…." Anderson left and went home. Sitting at home in the peace and quiet, he nodded off. He was woken suddenly by the voice of god.

"Anderson, this is god. I want you to go to church and pray for your sins for lying for saying your not in love with Agent Hotchner's sister in law. No go to church NOW!" The voice was coming from the same wall the other voice had been coming from. It was driving Anderson mad.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Then the voice of the director started from the same wall.

"Anderson. I hear you've been sent home. I order you to go see the FBI shrink TODAY! SSA Hotchner and SSA Cruz both say your losing it. If that's true, you can't work as an agent. Go see the shrink today!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOUR NOT THE DIRECTOR! OR GOD!"

"Anderson this is the voice of the devil. God has told you to go to church. But if you step foot inside the church, you will die…"

Needing to get out of his apartment and away from the voices, Anderson left to go for a walk. Suddenly he heard the god voice again.

"Anderson, this is god. GO TO CHURCH! I am watching you…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" His outburst made everyone on the street around him stand and stare at him, thinking he was crazy! Embarrassed, he made a run for it. When he was away from everyone, the voice started up again. He located the source to find it was seemingly coming from his his cell phone. He threw the cell in a trash can and ran to the nearest church. Kneeling outside he started praying loudly.

"God, this is Anderson, please make the voices stop!"

"No Anderson, this is god. I will be forever talking to you." To everyone who passed him, Anderson just looked crazy. He even heard a couple of people suggest he check into an asylum!

He was glad not to hear any voices for the rest of the day but that night in bed, he was so tired he fell asleep. He was woken at midnight by a voice.

"Agent Anderson, you've disobeyed a direct order from me, the director. You are now fired!"

"Anderson, this is god. Are you praying?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! PLEASE!" Anderson really thought he was going mad!

"You now have 4 days to live." The voice of the devil spoke. For the rest of the night, all Anderson could hear was the 3 voices in turn repeating 'oh Anderson'.

He managed to drag himself into the BAU the next day but he was so tired and he did look half crazy.

Sean, Will and Chris decided they'd better end the prank so popped into the BAU to visit along with Stephen. When Anderson heard the 3 men speak, he was shocked! Will's voice was the voice of god, Chris' voice was the voice of the director, and Sean's voice was clearly voice the devil's voice. He stood there looking in shock at the 3 men as Sean stood happily chatting to Morgan and Hotch, Will happily chatted to J.J, Matt, and Spencer and Chris stood happily chatting to Kate and Garcia. Stephen stood chatting to Dave. All of them and the whole BAU team looked at Anderson staring at the 3 men.

"What's wrong Anderson? You hearing the voices?"

"It was you guys!"

"What did we do? We've only just met you Agent Anderson…"

"Agent Jareau, your husband's voice was the voice of God! Agent Callahan, your husband's voice was the voice of the director I heard. Agent Hotchner, your brother's voice was the devil's voice!"

"I think your really losing it Anderson, isn't he bro?"

"Anderson, what makes you think you heard Sean, Will and Chris?"

"I heard their voices Agent Hotchner. They kept me up all last night!"

"Sorry man. Was a joke honest!"

"WHAT? So I'm not going crazy?"

Everyone just started laughing at him.

"Take the week Anderson, get some sleep, maybe go somewhere for a couple of days."

"Yeah far away from those 3 Agent Hotchner, I'm so out of here! I'm taking that vacation!" Anderson ran out, so eager to get home as everyone was just laughing at him. Sean, Will and Chris all couldn't believe they'd fooled Anderson so badly into making him think he was going crazy! He certainly was one VERY gullible agent!


	17. Aaron's losing his mind!

"Has anyone seen my keys, guys?" Aaron was just about to go out of the door of the apartment when he realised his keys weren't where he'd left them on the counter by the door. He turned to Sean, Jack and Jess, who were sitting watching TV on the couch. Aaron was rushing to leave for the jet to go on yet another case with the team.

"Checked your pockets bro?"

"Yeah and no. Can you guys help me find them? I have to leave now. Buddy can you go check the kitchen for me?"

Jack ran to the kitchen with Sean close behind him. They were both smiling at each other.

"THEIR NOT IN HERE DAD. WHAT ABOUT YOUR ROOM?"

As Aaron hurried back to check in his bedroom, Sean slipped Aaron's keys out of his pocket and put them back on the counter before pretending to search the living room with the others.

"WHERE DID YOU LEAVE THEM LAST BRO?"

"BY THE DOOR. THEIR NOT THERE, THOUGH. THEIR NOT HERE AND I NEED TO LEAVE FOR THE JET."

Aaron came out of his room and went to the living room to search with the others. He had to look twice as he saw his keys sitting where he'd left them all along.

"I could swear, they weren't there two seconds ago…sorry guys. Sorry buddy. My mistake."

"Maybe you should get your eyes checked bro?" Sean chuckled to Jess and Jack as Aaron quickly said goodbye to Jack before running out the door.

The following week, whilst Aaron was in his room changing into a suit and packing a go bag for yet another case, Sean took Aaron's shoes by the front door and put them under a cushion on the couch before sitting down on the couch again next to Jack. Aaron came rushing out of his room and went to pull his shoes on to find they weren't there. Only his pair of sneakers were sitting there. His pair of black suit shoes were missing.

"Where are my shoes?"

"Where did you last see them dad?"

"Right here with the other shoes by the front door buddy. Sean, have you seen my black suit shoes?"

"Sorry bro, haven't moved off this couch since the movie started."

"Well can you guys help me look? I could swear they were right here."

"Did you leave them in your room bro?"

"Don't think so, but I'll go check….."

As Aaron hurried back to his room to check for his shoes, Sean jumped up and quietly and quickly returned the shoes to their original place before sitting back down on the couch next to Jack. Aaron came out and was about to ask Jack and Sean to help him look when he had to do a double take and saw his black suit shoes sitting there, right beside his sneakers. Sean and Jack had to stifle giggles and control themselves to prevent giving them away. Aaron pushed any thoughts to the back of his mind as he rushed to pull on his shoes, say goodbye to his son and rush out the door. Only when the door closed did Jack and Sean burst out laughing.

Their next opportunity to repeat the missing item prank came two days later. Again Aaron was rushing to leave for a case. He'd left his briefcase on his desk ready to grab before leaving and was packing a go bag in his room. Jack's room was right next door to his dad's office. This time Jack grabbed his dad's briefcase and went into his room.

Aaron came out of his room, went to grab his briefcase, to find it was missing.

"Okay guys, where's my briefcase?"

Sean was still sitting watching TV. And Jack was still in his room playing with his action figures. The briefcase was hidden behind his door. Only if his dad came right into his room and looked around would he see it.

"Come on Sean, I'm late, I KNOW I left it here on my desk. Where is it?"

"How am I supposed to know bro? Anyway, have you got everything else?"

"Keys, wallet….damn, cell phone. I'll check my room, but I swear I left my briefcase here."

As soon as his dad went into his own room, Jack ran back and placed his dad's briefcase back on the desk before running back to his own room and pretending to play with his action figures again. Aaron came out of his room, looking frustrated.

"Will you help me…" He stopped short when he saw his briefcase sitting in plain sight on his desk. "Sean, I know your up to something…"

"How can I be bro? I swear I haven't moved and there's nowhere around me here I could hide the thing."

Aaron was suspicious but in too much of a hurry to leave to really think hard about it.

Sean, Jess and Jack were wondering how far they could push this missing object, are you losing your mind prank on the best profiler in the country.

They waited another week before trying anything else. This time Sean was at work and Jack at school when Aaron was rushing to get out the door to go on a case. Only Jess was home. Aaron came out of his room, went to grab his wallet, keys and cell phone which he'd left by the front door to find his wallet was missing. This time he couldn't blame Sean and he never thought Jess would be one to hide anything but he could swear he'd left his wallet sitting with his cell phone and keys.

"Jess, have you seen my wallet? I left it right here by the door with my cell and my keys but it's not here and I really need to leave now."

"Want me to check the kitchen whilst you check you didn't have it with you in your room Aaron?" Jess looked so innocent and sweet that Aaron fell for it.

"Sure, thanks Jess."

Aaron hurried to his room whilst Jess slipped Aaron's wallet out of her purse on the counter beside Aaron's things and put it back in it's exact place before hurrying to the kitchen and pretending to look for his wallet.

"IT'S NOT HERE AARON."

Aaron came frustrated out of his room and was heading for the kitchen to talk to Jess when his eye caught sight of his wallet sitting where he had left it all along.

" I don't believe this. First my keys, then my shoes, then my briefcase, now my wallet. What else will mysteriously disappear and then magically reappear where I did leave it? I mean for the other things I could blame Sean but it's like there's a ghost here."

"That's just being crazy Aaron. There's no ghost. Maybe your getting a little forgetful? Or need to get your eyes checked? At least you found it."

Aaron never suspected anything from Jess as he hurried off to the jet. When Sean and Jack returned after Sean had picked Jack up from school, Jess told them the story and the 3 of them had to laugh. When Will and Henry came round for dinner that evening, they let them into their prank and secret. Will and Henry couldn't stop laughing and ended up joining in.

The next time was over a week later. Will and Henry were hanging out at the apartment as Aaron was again rushing to pack a go bag and rush off to yet another case. The BAU was working case after case and the cases never seemed to cease.

As he was in his room, Sean went into chat to his brother, giving himself an alibi. Aaron could hear Jack and Henry playing on Jack's PS2 and could hear Jess in the main bathroom. Will slipped Aaron's keys AND wallet into the front of Henry's backpack which sat by the front door before hurrying back to where Jack and Henry were on Jack's PS2. Aaron came hurrying out, and stopped dead when he saw his keys and wallet were both missing. He knew Sean couldn't have hidden them, neither could Jack have as Sean was with him in his room and Jack was busy playing with Henry on the PS2. He never though Will would ever do anything like that so didn't suspect him. He knew Jess couldn't have done anything as she was only just emerging from using the main bathroom.

"Has anyone seen my wallet and my keys?"

"Again bro? Jess, I think my brother needs a doctor. He's lost stuff again."

"Where did you last see them Aaron?"

"Right here, with my cell by the front door, Jess, I swear."

"Go check your room, maybe you left them in there. Or the kitchen. We'll look in here. I'm sure their around somewhere."

Not suspecting anyone in the apartment, Aaron fell for it and hurried back to his room. Will slipped the wallet and keys out of Henry's backpack and back to their original place before pretending to help Jess and Sean look. When Aaron came out of his room, he could swear he was seeing things but said nothing as he picked up the items he'd been looking for.

"Found them! I could swear they weren't here two seconds ago. Oh well….."

When Aaron had left, everyone else burst out laughing.

When the team returned from the latest case, Matt gave them all the following week and both weekends either side off in order to give them a break and rest. Morgan was hanging out at Aaron's apartment with Jess, Sean, Jack, Henry, Will and J.J for the day. Aaron popped out to go see Dave and whilst he was gone, the others told J.J and Morgan all about the prank they'd been playing on Aaron for the past few weeks. Morgan and J.J decided to up the stakes. When the team returned to work, they got lucky in the fact that for the first few days back they were at the BAU doing paperwork and didn't catch any cases. During that time, Morgan and J.J played the missing item prank several times on Aaron, each time using a different object they knew he'd be needing. First it was his best pen which he signed off all the case files with, then it was his cell phone, then it was his laptop. Dave and the others caught onto the prank and soon everyone was playing it on Aaron until the poor guy could swear he was not only getting old but losing his mind. Even Meg and Chris, upon visiting one day, managed to play the prank on Aaron. The day after Stephen stopped by to visit Dave at the BAU and, having been let in on the prank by Sean, pulled off the prank all by himself whilst there. The final straw came when he returned from a meeting to find his chair missing. Morgan had been in the meeting with him so he couldn't even blame the guy. He stormed off to supplies to have them bring him another one and was in the elevator and the doors were closing when he heard a sound of chuckling and familiar voices. He stopped the doors from closing and held them open as he saw Garcia, Dave and Spencer all hurrying to push his office chair from Garcia's lair back into the bullpen, heading to his office. When the three of them saw Aaron standing there holding open the elevator doors looking mad and confused, they all froze, all having been caught red handed.

"Guys, come on, he'll be back soon….." J.J and Matt appeared and froze when they saw Aaron.

"Oops, caught red handed guys. Think Sean's prank is finally up."

"What in the world is going on here?" Aaron angrily stormed out of the elevator to the extremely guilty looking 5 people standing there with his office chair.

"Guys, come on, he'll….." Kate froze as she stood holding open the bullpen doors and saw Aaron. "Hey Hotch."

Under scrutiny, all of them ended up confessing but explaining how it had originated from Sean, Jack and Jess. Aaron was shocked that not only had Jess been in it from the beginning but that Will, Henry, Chris, Meg and Stephen had all been in and, at some point, had a part to play in one prank or another.

When he got home that night, he went up to Sean.

"I am so gonna get you and Jess back, Sean. I'll never play a prank on my own son but you and Jess should watch your backs, bro. All those weeks, I thought I was losing my mind or getting forgetful. To find out that everyone but me was in on it, including my own sister in law and son, was too shocking to be true and that's only after I caught the entire BAU team red handed with my office chair."

"I just can't believe you fell for it over and over again bro and never suspected a thing. And for so long too. Oh well, was fun whilst it lasted. I got to hear all the pranks played at the BAU from everyone else."

"I am so getting you and Jess back though Sean. You two started the thing. This means war!" Aaron laughed at his brother, who smirked back. Sometimes it was so fun to be brothers living together!


	18. JJ has fun

Aaron was sitting next to Morgan on the jet on a long flight home from a case in Los Angeles. Whilst Morgan was listening to music on his iPod, Aaron, being really tired, was taking a nap and sleeping. Opposite the two men sat Dave, opposite Aaron and Kate, sitting opposite Morgan. J.J and Reid sat in the seats behind Morgan and Aaron.

J.J started poking their unit chief repeatedly. The second he woke up she went back to pretending to be chatting to Reid. Thinking it was Morgan, Aaron turned to the team's tough guy.

"Is there a reason you wanted me to wake up, Morgan?"

Morgan, having been too occupied with his music and not noticed J.J poking the unit chief, took off his headphones and simply looked at Aaron with confusion.

"I didn't wake you Hotch."

"Someone was poking me and your sitting right next to me. Is there something you need? Do you need to get up or something?"

"No, I'm fine. I honestly wasn't poking you Hotch. Go back to sleep man."

Dave, Kate, Reid, and especially J.J, all struggled to stifile giggles as Aaron, being really tired, quickly fell back to sleep. J.J waited until Morgan had put his headphones back on and was staring out the window, away from their unit chief sitting next to him before beginning to poke Aaron repeatedly. Again Aaron quickly woke up, but J.J pretended to be in deep conversation with Reid about Reid's godson, J.J's son, Henry. Aaron saw Morgan with his headphones on staring out the window but was suspicious of the guy. He tapped Morgan's shoulder to get his attention. Morgan turned around to see his unit chief glaring unhappily at him. He quickly took off his headphones.

"What's up Hotch?"

"Why were you poking me?"

"I swear I wasn't. You sure you weren't dreaming it?"

"I'm positive. Unless there's a reason you need to wake me up, can you please let me sleep a little?"

"I'm not doing anything, Hotch, I swear."

After Aaron had gone back to sleep and Morgan had his headphones on once again and was again looking out the window, J.J began poking their unit chief to wake him up. The second Aaron stirred awake, J.J went back to talking to Reid.

"MORGAN! Next time will be the last unless there's a real reason you need me awake okay?"

Morgan, his headphones off, looked at Aaron with pure confusion.

Again, after Aaron had nodded off, Morgan went to put his headphones back on but heard sniggering from behind him.

"J.J, really?"

"I haven't done anything…."

"We're profilers J.J. You really think you can lie to a fellow profiler?"

With Morgan watching in horror, J.J began poking their unit chief again until he woke up. This time when Aaron woke up to find Morgan looking at him, he didn't hesitate. Extremely tired and irritable, he grabbed Morgan's iPod and headphones and angrily threw them across the other side of the jet, breaking them both.

"That's what you get for pissing me off Derek Morgan!"

"I swear it wasn't me Hotch! You owe me a new iPod and set of headphones!" Morgan was horrified.

It wasn't until both Aaron and Morgan heard J.J and Reid sniggering behind them that they turned around.

"I apologise Morgan. Send me the bill okay? Or send J.J the bill."

"Done and done. Next time don't just blame the guy sitting next to you okay?" Morgan wasn't very happy with his unit chief and J.J. But Dave, Kate, J.J and Reid couldn't help themselves and sat laughing. Morgan vowed to get J.J back. But first was the youngest member of the team….

A couple of weeks later, the team was on the jet travelling back late one night from another case, this time in San Diego. Reid was asleep on the couch. With everyone watching, Morgan took bowl of warm water and held one of Reid's hands in the bowl until it had had the desired effect. He was emptying the bowl in the sink when Reid woke up to find he'd wet his pants and everyone else was laughing at him and pointing to Morgan at the small kitchen area.

"Revenge is sweet isn't it pretty boy?"

"Just as well we're almost home, Spence…."

"You made me wet my pants, Morgan?"

"You and J.J lost me my best iPod and headphones. Just returning the prank." Morgan smiled with clear glee as Reid grabbed his go bag and hurried to the jet restroom to at least change his clothes, even if he couldn't clean himself up until he got back home.

Morgan had an even better prank planned for J.J. This time he'd gone in with their unit chief as a team effort.

A few days later they were back at the BAU doing paperwork and working on their laptops. Aaron stood chatting to J.J as Morgan, having pretended to go out to use the restroom sneaked up behind J.J wearing a mask from the movies I know what you did last summer. He managed to get right up behind J.J before tapping her on the shoulder. J.J turned around, shot to her feet and screamed in terror before Morgan, laughing so hard, pulled off the mask. The scream bought Matt and Garcia running into the bullpen to see J.J beating up Morgan in anger with case files, with the discarded mask on the floor beside them. Morgan ran to the safety of the men's room, where J.J couldn't get him.

"I am so gonna kill you the next time I see you Derek Morgan!"

J.J vowed blue murder on Morgan but as she went to pick the case files she'd been hitting Morgan with, she saw her unit chief laughing. She vowed revenge on both Morgan and Aaron….


	19. Rockets and girl power

"Hey Spence, fancy getting some revenge on two very deserving people? In return you can spend a whole weekend at ours with your godson…Jack's sleeping over so you can spend the weekend with both boys."

J.J knew Spencer would do anything not only for her but for time with his godson, Henry. To be able to spend a whole weekend at J.J and Will's house with both his BAU nephews was an offer Spencer really couldn't turn down.

"What do you want me to do?"

J.J talked through her cunning plan and was telling Spencer all about it when Garcia walked in. She immediately wanted in. Kate then appeared and eagerly got into it too, wanting fun and to play a major prank on her unit chief and Derek Morgan, who was the known top prankster of the team.

The following day, they were in luck as they were all stuck at the BAU doing paperwork again. Taking the chance, Spencer hid in Garcia's lair whilst he prepared the necessary rocket bombs to get them ready to set off last minute whilst J.J and Kate pretended to be kind and make their unit chief and Morgan cups of coffee. Neither man suspected. Jess had ended up helping by getting hold of some ex lax.

About an hour later, Morgan suddenly stood up, his stomach clearly in pain and ran out of the bullpen and into the men's room. Within a minute, Aaron was running out of his office holding his stomach and ran into the men's room close behind Morgan. Spencer hurried into the men's room armed with his messenger bag full of ready made rocket bombs. He could hear Morgan and Aaron in two of the stalls clearly in pain and not having a good time. Spencer made up two rocket bomb canisters, threw them under the doors of the two occupied stalls and ran out of there. Just as the two rocket bombs went off, causing Aaron and Morgan to shout angrily, cursing Spencer, knowing it was him, Garcia, standing outside with J.J and Kate, had hacked into the system controlling the power to the BAU. She expertly managed to turn off the power in the men's room, sending it into pitch blackness inside. Yells could be heard from inside from Morgan and Aaron.

The four outside didn't know that a couple of minutes later, Aaron had ended up calling Dave from inside his stall and Dave came hurrying towards the men's room with two big flashlights. When he saw the four standing outside laughing their heads off, he knew they'd been up to no good. Just at that moment, Matt was passing by, heading to the bullpen to talk to Aaron. He saw the group of now five standing outside the men's room. Dave had the two big flashlights in his hands.

"Something going on I need to know about, guys?"

"Er no."

"What's with the flashlights Dave?"

"Aaron called me. Apparently the power's out in the men's room and he and Morgan need them."

"He in there is he?"

"We spiked his and Morgan's coffees with some ex lax Matt. But don't tell them."

"How about if me and Matt help a little with the prank, they don't know and we'll protect the kid here?"

As Dave and Matt entered the pitch black men's room with the two flashlights and pushed them under the stall doors of the two men inside who were clearly in pain and distress, and really stinking up the men's room by now, the lights in the men's room came back on.

It took over another half hour before either man could emerge from their stall. They'd both clearly had a horrible time and had barely washed their hands and left the men's room before they had to run back inside. They managed to return to their desks after quite some time in the men's room, but neither man looked happy. They were both seen running to the men's room several times over the rest of the day. For the whole day, Spencer hid in the safety of Garcia's lair knowing the two men knew it was him that had at least set off the rocket bombs.

The next day both Aaron and Morgan called in sick, believing they were ill, even though the ex lax had worn off by the time they were ready to risk trying to hurry to their homes. When they returned to work the day after, from just J.J, Garcia, and Kate's giggling, they knew the three girls had been involved. They also knew the team's genius, who was again hiding in Garcia's lair, thinking about feigning sickness and going home, was involved. They didn't realise Dave and Matt had ended up being in on the prank. They didn't know that Jess had been involved and had given J.J the laxatives.

But both Aaron and Morgan vowed revenge on the three women in the team and team genius, whatever the cost.


	20. Never make Aaron Hotchner angry

"Sean, you do realise you'll most likely be cleaning up any mess, right?" Jess couldn't help but laugh at the younger Hotchner brother's idea of the ultimate prank.

"I don't care, this will be so worth it Jess. You at least are watching right?"

"Wouldn't miss the chance of Aaron half killing you, Sean….."

That evening Aaron bought Derek and the team's newest profiler Luke Alvez round for dinner and to meet Jack, Sean and Jess. Sean instantly became good friends with his brother's newest team member and he, Luke and Morgan were talking after dinner and Sean told them of the prank he was planning on playing on his brother whilst Jack was at a sleepover that weekend and the team would be home. Morgan and Luke wanted to not only watch but join in so much that Sean got Aaron to invite them both to stay for the weekend.

That Saturday, with Jess filming on her cell phone, the four had gotten up extra early and were ready. Morgan was carrying a bucket of water and Sean and Luke were both carrying big bowls of flour. Aaron was still sleeping in his bed as the three men crept in with Jess behind. Morgan tipped the bucket of water over his sleeping unit chief and the second Aaron sat up in bed, Sean and Luke poured the flour all over him. The three men couldn't help but burst out laughing as a furious Aaron jumped out of bed soaking wet and covered in flour from head to toe. He was ready to kill his brother and launched himself at Sean. Morgan and Luke made a very quick escape.

"SEAN! What the hell?"

Even though his brother got him to the floor, for Sean, it was all worth it.

Aaron, fuming, got to his feet.

"Your cleaning all this up, and cleaning my bathroom Sean. Then we are seriously talking!"

"Morning bro. I don't care about cleaning up. This was all worth it. Jess, send it to the others….."

"Already sent Sean….."

Aaron looked and saw in horror, Jess holding her cell phone.

Meanwhile Dave, Matt, Spencer, Garcia, J.J, Kate, Stephen, and even Morgan and Luke all got the video sent to their cell phones. With the exception of Luke and Morgan, all the team were woken at half five to their cell phones receiving a message. They opened up the video and couldn't help laughing as they watched Sean, Luke and Morgan wake the unit chief up and saw him stand there dripping wet and covered in flour.

Aaron knew he would never live this down. J.J and Kate showed the video to their husbands, who both couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Aaron was determined to get not only his brother back big time but Morgan, Luke and Jess as he grabbed some clothes and stormed into his bathroom. It took him ages to get clean in the shower and it took Sean, with Morgan and Luke helping him, all day to clean up Aaron's bedroom and bathroom. They managed to dry out the mattress on the bed before the night.

Aaron would never normally think to stoop so low but he was so furious with his brother that he figured Sean deserved the revenge. The next morning, taking his son's slingshot from Jack's room, with Sean still sleeping in his bed, he crept into Sean's room, stepping over the sleeping Luke on the pull out next to Sean's bed. Luckily for him, Sean was sleeping on his side facing Aaron, who pulled back the comforter, aimed the slingshot and shot a plastic ball hard into Sean's crotch, instantly waking the guy up. Sean screamed in pain and grabbed his crotch before seeing his brother standing there smiling and holding Jack's slingshot. A tumble of swear words came out of Sean's mouth but he couldn't get up because of the pain between his legs as he lay curled up cradling his painful crotch. Luke instantly woke up to see the scene and instantly felt the pain Sean was feeling. The shouting from Sean bought Jess and Morgan running into the room only to see the same sight Luke was looking at. Morgan cringed, feeling Sean's pain.

"That was some low blow Aaron. What the hell?" Sean was fuming and wanted to kill his brother.

"Your morning wake up call, brother of mine, for yesterday. And Morgan, Luke, Jess, don't think I won't be exacting revenge on the both of you, you just don't know when and where." Aaron glared at the three others as he left the room. Sean, who Aaron had not spoken to the whole of the day before after the wake up prank with water and flour, didn't speak to his brother all that Sunday. Whilst they both knew they'd make up before the week was over, that weekend they were at serious war with each other. The two brothers were only just about speaking to each other when they needed to by the time Jack returned from his weekend sleepover that evening, not having any idea of what had been going on at the apartment that whole weekend.

Halfway through the week, the team was on their way home from a case in LA. Aaron decided to get some revenge on the two profilers. He'd already had to face walking into the BAU and facing his team that Monday with everyone of them helplessly laughing, remembering the video. Dave had shown him the video and even Aaron had to admit he found it funny, even though it had been him in the video. But it still made him cringe badly. He made his whole team swear and promise to not show the video to anyone outside the BAU family. He would have just had them promise no one outside the team but not only had Stephen, Will and Chris seen it but Morgan had sent it to one of his sisters to show his mom and his other sister. Dave had shown it to Hayden, and sent it to his daughter Joy to show to his son in law, Shawn, but Spencer had sent it to former team member Alex and both she and her husband had seen it. It was definitely making it's way around the entire BAU family.

Morgan had been listening to his iPod on his headphones and had fallen asleep when Aaron crept up with a bowl of warm water. Dave and Luke were both still awake as Aaron managed to dangle the fingers of Morgan's right hand in the bowl of water until it had had it's intended effect. Morgan only shot awake after everything had finished to see Aaron standing there with a bowl of water. He was sitting in soaked boxers and jeans and a pool of urine. The jet did smell like a men's room by then but even Aaron didn't care.

"What the hell, Hotch?"

"Payback is sweet isn't it Morgan?"

Morgan's shouting woke everyone else on the jet up. He was fuming as he jumped up, grabbed his go bag and half ran into the jet restroom. He couldn't clean up until he got home so, even after he'd managed to dry himself off and change clothes, he still stank of piss for the rest of the flight home. Aaron was already planning on ordering jet cleaning when they got home.

When he arrived home late that night, Sean and Jess saw him with a huge smirk on his face. When he told them what he'd done, neither Jess nor Sean could believe it. The unit chief had made the team's tough muscle man wet himself in his sleep just for revenge!

Aaron still had to get revenge on his sister in law and his newest profiler but was waiting for opportunities when they were clearly least expecting it.

He decided to take up a prank that had already been played on himself and Morgan. He invited Luke into his office to talk, having already spiked Luke's coffee with laxatives he'd gotten from Jess, who agreed to help her brother in law in return for forgiveness and no revenge on her.

An hour after he'd been talking to his unit chief in Aaron's office, with Aaron watching from his office window, Luke grabbed his stomach, jumped up and ran out of the bullpen to the men's room. He spent the rest of the day either running to the men's room or being in the men's room for long periods. At least he managed to risk rushing home at the end of the day but, after taking the next day off sick, when Luke finally came back in the day after, he'd found out it was his unit chief who'd laced his coffee and made him suffer with laxatives.

Aaron was happy he'd managed to get revenge on all three men without them having expected it.

Morgan and Luke had both learned a lesson whilst Sean had also learned the lesson. Never make Aaron Hotchner that angry again without serious payback…


End file.
